


tea, beer, and sunlight

by enablelove



Series: the way you said i love you [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I Love You, Love Confessions, M/M, unapologetic schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love you said over tea, beer, and said on a sunny afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tea, beer, and sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exercise in writing all of these [prompts](http://trash-by-vouge.tumblr.com/post/132858041745/the-way-you-said-i-love-you).

4\. over a cup of tea, 5. over a beer bottle, & 6\. on a sunny Tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair

It’s the who knows what number bottle of beer and Stiles looks mellow and relaxed in the chair across from him – splayed out brilliantly with legs spread apart, jeans taut against his thighs. His hands are wrapped loosely around the neck of the bottle, long fingers tapping the same rhythm as the thumping beat of the music playing. 

Scott had invited Derek and the rest of the pseudo-pack to _Jungle_ for the night and Derek hadn’t really felt like dancing, but he wanted to be around all the people he hadn’t seen in weeks because of college. Stiles hadn’t felt like dancing either apparently, and has been sitting across from him almost all night, making conversation and basically being everything Derek wants in a pretty little package.

Stiles had turned down quite a few offers of dancing and Derek didn’t get any – the crowd of dancing bodies clearly knowing that Derek had an eye only for the boy across from him, even if said boy was seemingly adorably clueless. 

“So then my professor runs out the class, robe flying every which way and declaring that magic is true if you just believe and I wanted to stand up and just say _Duh!_ ”

Derek is shaking his head at the antics Stiles has been getting up to in college – but he’s covertly thankful that they’re all stories of classes and not of any of one night or month long stands. 

They both laugh and Derek just wants to lean over and take those fingers that he’s sure would fit perfectly with his own and kiss the crap out of him.

Derek can tell Stiles is on the verge of being drunk off his ass rather than being buzzed, but he doesn’t want to stop this whole thing between them – the most comfortable they’ve been in months. There was a weird almost kiss when Stiles first went off to college, but clearly that’s been pushed back and Derek can’t fathom losing the man in front of him. 

“Mmm, I think I’m ready to go,” Stiles slurs, “I can drink more, but I think that last one hit the spot for sure.”

“Sure,” Derek tells him, starting to get up and lean in. “Do you need me to drop you home?”

“Would you? You’re so good Derek. Too good sometimes. Don’ wanna ruin you. Love you too much for that,” Stiles says leaning against Derek as Derek leads them out and his nose is pressed against Derek’s neck. It’s pretty much all of Derek’s dreams coming true except the bastard is drunk. And as life would have it, because Derek’s is one big joke for the universe, Stiles lets out a little snore. 

Derek huffs, pun completely intended, and puts Stiles in his car, nodding a goodbye to Scott who has a wary eye on the both of them on their way out. 

He leads them to his apartment and pulls Stiles upstairs, taking off his shoes before tucking him in bed. This wasn’t quite what Derek pictured when he thought of Stiles in his bed. He takes one last look, not looking forward to the long and awkward conversation the next morning before he goes to sleep on the sofa. The worst, or maybe best part, about the whole situation is that Stiles’ heart didn’t skip a beat during the confession.

Morning beckons bright and too early, but Derek can smell the apprehension wafting from Stiles. He breathes in deep, centering himself for the chat they’re about to have and heads into the kitchen.

Stiles is sitting at the table in just boxers and his undershirt and seriously, he has to deal with that delectable image? Derek takes another deep breath through his nose, trying to reel in all urges to just pull Stiles in, hoping that their talk will lead to good things, and sits across from Stiles. Stiles’ head is bowed over the cup of tea as he inhales the soft aroma of chamomile – a surefire remedy from a long night out. Derek doesn’t even know when he started storing that in his cabinet. 

Derek sits down and waits. 

“Before you let me down easy or pretend it didn’t happen, I meant it,” Stiles says, finally looking up at him after long moments of silence. “Granted that was a terrible way to confess my undying love to you, but it’s me. Did you really expect anything else?”

Derek quirks his lips at that, but just shrugs.

“Scott was sure you wouldn’t refuse my advances, but clearly I needed some liquid courage.”

“Maybe a little too much liquid,” Derek puts in lightly.

Stiles winces a little.

“Yeah, maybe, but it doesn’t change the truth. So there. Derek Hale, I love you. Go out with me?”

Stiles looks so beautiful, eyes bright and hopeful, skin creased with pillow marks, hair a mess on his head, and the smell of _derekandstiles_ fluttering in the air. 

“I’ll think about it,” Derek says, just to be a jerk. Stiles kicks him under the table and Derek grins. Yeah, he has a good feeling about this. 

+

A month. They’ve been together for four weeks now, and it’s been an intense time. Derek wanted to do it right, take Stiles on a proper date and woo him, even if he knew Stiles was an absolute sure thing – declaring his love and all. Derek hasn’t said it back ( _yet_ his brain fervently hopes), but Stiles isn’t worried, because if these past few weeks have told him anything, it’s that they’re meant to be. As sappy as he sounds. Stiles is so glad it’s summer and he didn’t have to deal with a long distance thing on top of a new relationship.

It’s a random Tuesday afternoon, both of them at Derek’s apartment after a lazy day spent in bed. It’s been glorious, and the fun they have in bed is just as awesome as the comfort they have outside of it. It’s almost too good to be true and as Derek sits across from him, reminiscent of a few weeks ago, biting his lip and looking nervous. Stiles is almost scared that maybe it was too good to be true. Maybe a month of extreme happiness was all he got. 

The late sunlight filters through the window, giving Derek’s hair an angelic backlight and it almost hurts to look too long. 

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asks softly, not sure how to break this moment and wanting to get down on his knees and beg Derek not to end this – so afraid that that’s about to happen.

“Nothing. I just wanted to tell you,” Derek starts haltingly. “I love you and that I’m sorry it took so long to tell you.”

A long breath Stiles hadn’t realized he was holding whooshes out of him in relief and Stiles leans over the table, a hand at Derek’s nape, pulling him in for a kiss.

“You scared the crap out of me,” he murmurs before kissing his boyfriend deeply, tongue softly wetting Derek’s lip.

Derek pulls back at that, and Stiles can hear himself whimper at the loss.

“What? Why?” Derek asks but comprehension seems to dawn on him without Stiles having to utter a single word.

“Hell no, wouldn’t do that,” Derek whispers, soft so not to break the moment, and pulls Stiles in this time, kissing him until they’re both breathless. Stiles didn’t even know his heart could be that full of affection, but Derek seems to find a way.


End file.
